Tai's gift
by animefreak5483
Summary: This is a fic that has to do with Sora’s past. Not much is said about her dad well here’s my take plus I added the stereotypical slumber party fic also I couldn’t help myself! Enjoy :Taiora


Tai's Gift  
I am just using the characters from the Fox show Digimon- they do not belong to me…  
This is a fic that has to do with Sora's past. Not much is said about her dad- well here's my take- plus I added the stereotypical slumber party fic also- I couldn't help myself! Enjoy :)  
  
  
It was the one year anniversity of the defeat of malomyotismon. And Kari had organized a big party over at the Kamiya's apartment. Tai and Kari's parents were out for the weekend so it was just the digi-destined.  
At the moment Mimi was giving Kari and Yolei makeovers. Sora, Matt, Tai and Davis were playing a game of video soccer. Tai and Sora were ganging up on Davis as Matt just ran around the field with no apparent purpose. Izzy, Cody, Ken, Joe and TK were watching the spectical on the Kamiya's living room tv.   
"Ok Sora! You're next!" Mimi shouted from inside Kari's room. She and the two girls walked out. Mimi stood and marveled at her work. Kari and Yolei were all made up. Their hair was styled and faces painted with make-up.  
"Oh no! Not me!" Sora said as she tired to get Matt and Tai to save her.  
"Come on!" Mimi shouted as she and Kari ran over to Sora.  
"Matt! TAI! Save me!" Sora screamed as Kari and Mimi dragged her kicking and screaming into Kari's room.  
"Do you think we should have saved her?" Tai said as he slapped his hand over his face, holding back laughter.  
'Na, this should be interesting." Matt chuckled.  
"Girls." Tai sighed as he shook his head.  
"Ya, tell me about it." Matt replied. "You say slumber party and they instantly think makeovers and girlie stuff. Who's idea was it for a fashion show anyway?" Matt continued.  
"Mimi's" Joe reminded them.  
"That girl never changes, does she?" Tai asked with a laugh.  
"Nope." Izzy replied.  
They all looked at Kari's bedroom door as Sora screamed and the other three girls giggled. The boys were quierious to see what 'tortures' they were doing to poor Sora behind the closed door.  
  
"It looks like something died on my face!" Sora protested.  
"You look cute." Mimi replied. "Now hold still!"  
"You do look really pretty Sora." Kari reassured her.  
"Besides you want Tai to actually ask you out, right?" Mimi winked.  
"What?" Sora said in shock.  
"Don't deny it! I see you over there pratically drooling over him!" Mimi continued.  
"He's my best friend." Sora insisted.  
"I think that's so cute." Kari said. "You and Tai belong together."  
"Ya, Sora. I mean he's nuts for you! I've noticed the way his eyes sparkle when he stares at you." Yolei added with a romantic sigh. "I wish Ken did that for me."  
"You guys! We're just friends." Sora continued on the defensive.  
"Fine then." Mimi ended the subject, "But you can still look cute."  
"Can I at least pick the color?" Sora pleaded.  
"NO!" Mimi said. "Oh I brought over the cutest things- you'll all love them!" She said in her usual bubbly voice.  
"OH NO! HELP!!!!" Sora yelled.  
  
After several minutes of screams, giggles and shouting, Mimi stuck her head out Kari's bedroom door.  
"May I have your attention gentlemen." Everyone looked over towards the door. "Presenting Mimi's fashion show!" She giggled as she entered the Kamiya living room. She had on a bright pink pajama shorts and a tank top, with matching fuzzy slippers.  
"First, for Davis' and TK's viewing pleasure we have the lovely Mss. Kari Kamiya." With that Kari came out smiling. She had on a blue silken pj pants and matching button up top. She twirled so everyone could see her outfit. Her hair was in tiny ringlets and she had a hint of glitter on her face. TK and Davis applauded wildly as kari sat on the couch next to Tai, who was giving the two boys an evil look for staring at his sister.  
"For the more intellectual beauty seekers- we have the fabulous Yolei." The purple haired girl came out in a light green shorts and tee shirt pj outfit. Her hair was pulled up and she wore contacts. Not many people had seen Yolei with make-up on. Izzy and Ken were stunned at her appearance.  
"And now for all you older boys and especially one lucky boy with wild brown hair.."  
"MIMI!" Sora shouted from behind the door.  
"Fine- Geesh- Sorry!" Mimi said towards the door. "Anyway give it up for the sensational, sexy, and SINGLE Sora!" Mimi turned around at the door when Sora didn't appear on cue. "I said Sora!"  
"No way, I'm not coming out in this!" Sora said.  
"Sora Takenouchi! You get your cute little butt out here now!" She turned to her audience and blushed. "We are experiencing technical difficulties." She walked to the door. "Sora, you are ruining my show! Now if you don't get out here NOW I swear I will go over to your house and pop all of your presicous soccer balls, and replace your sports thingies with pink lace and frillies!" She said sternly.  
"Ok. Ok. WOW settle down- I'll come out." Sora said. "If anyone laughs, I swear I will kill them!"  
"No one will. Now come on!" Kari promised.  
"Fine." Sora sighed and turned the doorknob and slowly walked outside. Mimi clapped her hands happily and giggled with joy at her 'creation.' Sora stood with a frown on her face which had lots of make-up on. Her auburn locks were tied up in pig tails above her ears. Tai couldn't help but laugh as she stood before them in a bright pink pair of frillie underwear and a bra like top, a piece of white see through lace barely covered her body to her knees. Sora stormed over to where Tai was sitting and hit him with a pillow. She put her hands on her hips as he continued to laugh at her.  
"You look like one of Kari's Barbie dolls." He said in between laughs.   
"Shut up Tai!" Sora yelled at him. She was getting angry. She grabbed the pillow he now held and began to smother him.  
"Ok." He cried as the pillow was shoved in his face. Sora got off him as he gasped for air, she punched him in the shoulder hard. "ouch." He said as he rubbed his now throbbing shoulder.  
Sora walked over to the corner of the room and sat down. She crossed her arms angrly.  
"Well I think she looks cute." Mimi said.  
"Can I change now?" Sora whined.  
"NO, I worked hard to make that outfit, and you're going to wear it." Mimi replied.  
"Ok, so what do we do next?" Kari asked the group.  
"I know!" Davis shouted excitedly.  
"Oh no. I'm going to bed." Cody said as he got up.  
"Come on, it's only a small game of truth or dare!" Davis said.  
"I think I'll pass as well, if you don't mind." Ken said bashfully. Yolei looked saddened that he was passing this up.  
"Well I'm out!" Sora said as she stood up. "And I'm changing out of this thing into real pajamas."  
"NO! You have to play." Mimi ran over and pushed her down. "Come on it'll be so much fun Sora."  
"I think I'll pass." Izzy spoke up. "I've heard about these games people play at slumber parties. And I for one do not want to see if the rumors are true."  
"Fine, it'll be more fun with fewer people." Davis said. "Who's going to start us off?"  
"Mimi- I'm freezing can't I at least get a sweater or something?" Sora begged as she pulled her knees closer to her body.  
"No, and I'll start." Mimi answered. Cody, Izzy, joe and ken got up and went into Tai's room, as the game began in the Kamiya's living room. "Sora truth or dare?"  
"I'm screwed either way aren't I? So I'll take a …..dare." She said nervously.  
Mimi's face light up. "Oh goodie!" Mimi screamed as she rubbed her hands evilly. "I dare you to …" She put her finger on her cheek as she thought up a good dare. "I dare you to go and sit on Tai's lap for the rest of the game."  
"What?" Sora and Tai said at the same time. They were shocked at Mimi's request.  
"That's right. Sit on his lap for the rest of the game. He can keep you warm." mimi giggled, she pointed to Tai as she looked at Sora.  
"But what kind of a dare is that?" Sora demanded.  
"Go and do it." mimi commanded. Sora reluctantly got up and walked over to Tai. He was sitting Indian style on the family couch. Sora uneasily sat on his lap. Her back rested on the arm of the couch.  
"Fine, is this to your likeing?" Sora asked mimi who was smiling. Tai seemed to like having Sora close to him. He wraped one arm around her back and set the toher across her knees. Sora was still a little tense about the situation. But soon got comfortable, as much as one possibly could. "Alright. My turn. Mimi T or D?"  
"Dare."  
"Fine, I dare you to go one day without wearing anything of your pink and frilly shit. For one day you get to get dirty playing soccer with me!" Sora said triumphantly as Mimi's face went from a smile to a frown.  
"Fine! When?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"Alright- I'lll do it." mimi said.  
"Come on guys- let's get some action over here!" Davis whined.  
"Ok- Kari T or D?"  
"Dare me sister."  
"I dare you to give lover boy a kiss on the lips." Mimi pointed to Davis who instantly smiled and puckered up for his kiss. Kari did as she was dared. Davis enjoyed the kiss. TK didn't look so thrilled.  
"Tai truth or dare?" Kari asked as she sat back down.  
"Um.. I'm not so sure I like that look on your face…" Kari was smiling. 'If I take a thruth, she'll make me confess my feelings to Sora… if dare… she'd have just as much fun,' he thought. "dare." He sighed.  
"I dare you to sleep in the guest room for the rest of the weekend."  
"That's it?" Tai questioned He sighed again, but this tme he was relieved.  
"With Sora." kari added.  
Sora and Tai once again both questioned the dare.  
"You don't have to do anything," she winked, "just sleep in the same room." Kari insisted. Sora had a nervous look on her face.  
"Fine." Tai said, as he set his hand on her shoulder. "Now, it's my turn. Yolei T or D?"  
"Um, I'm going to play it safe and go with a truth. These dares are getting unsafe."  
"Who do you like better Izzy or Ken?"  
"Ken! He's so dreamy. But Izzy is a good friend. Sort of like a big brother type of person." Yolei blushed thinking on Ken. "Ok, Matt T or D?"  
"Wow, someone actually noticed I was still here." He said in his cool manor. "I think I'll take a truth."  
"Ok, who do you think looks the cutest from Mimi's fashion show?"  
Matt blushed. "I..um…" He was getting nervious mimi, Kari and Yolei wanted to hear their names, Sora still looked pissed as she sat on Tai's lap. Matt smiled. "Well, I do have to hand it to you Mimi, I mean Sora I never knew you looked so…hot." Sora came out of her maddened trance, and blushed at Matt's words. Inside Tai was wanting to hit Matt. 'Yes, she's hot, but I love her for who she is!' Tai thought. 'So back off Matt! Go find your own girl.'  
"Ok, so TK." Matt said as he stopped blushing and changed the subject. "You've been quiet over there- T or D?"  
"Dare me bro!" TK pleaded that Matt was going to say what he thought he would say.  
"Ok, here's your chance to kiss Kari." TK smiled as he leaned over and kissed his best friend. Tai was getting pissed about the two boys kissing his little sister. TK smiled and then looked at Tai.  
"OK, Tai. I can see you are getting a little jealous- So I assume you want a dare?" Tk asked. Tai nodded. "Well I dare you to pucker up with Sora for at least thrity seconds." Tai smiled and before Sora could protest Tai embraced her in a passonate kiss. His hands held her face close to his. At first Sora's hands shot up in protest, but set back down after a few seconds. Their lips joined together for a little over thrity seconds, but to Tai is was eternaity. Her lips were smooth, not because of the lipstick Mmi had forced to put on her, but her lips were always like silk. Tai just smiled as he released Sora from the embrace. She was blushing a deep crimson.  
"Ok, Mimi truth or dare?" Tai asked.  
"Truth." She answered.  
Sora suddenly whispered somthign in Tai's ear. He grinned devilishly. "Really?" He asked her and Sora nodded.  
"Hey secrets are no fun!" Davis whined, he wanted to know what they were talking about.   
"Ok, Mimi. Reliable sources say that you have a crush on …. JOE! Is it true?" Tai smiled. Mimi blushed.  
"I think that is a yes!" KAri giggled. Mimi nodded and giggled too.  
"Alright Mss. Sora." Mimi said clearing her throat. "T or D?"  
"Truth."  
"I'm not going to waste this turn and ask if you like Tai or not. Because it is obvious you do.. What I want to know is why do you hate dressing all girlie and stuff?" Sora sat in silence for a moment.  
"I… I…" It looked like tears were welling up in her eyes. Tai tenderly rubbed her back. "Can't I just be who I am? I'm not the frillie type ok?" She has holding back tears now.  
"I think that's enough of that game." Matt said looking at Sora, who looked distraught. Sora got up and walked towards the guest bedroom.  
"Sor… you don't have to go along with that bet…" Tai said as he followed her into the room.  
"Was it something I said?" Mimi asked amazed at the reaction Sora gave.  
"Don't worry about it. Tai will figure out what's wrong." Kari said as Yolei patted Mimi on the back.  
"Let's get some sleep." Tk added.  
"Ya, we all are a little tired." Yolei commented. They all walked quietly into their rooms. The guys took Tai's bedroom, while the girls were in Kari's.  
  
Sora was laying face down on the double bed in the guest room. Tai knew she was crying because her slender back shook.  
"Sor… it's ok. You Don't have to be anything you don't want to be." Tai said as he sat down on the bed near her. He patted her back. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently. She slowly sat up. Her eye make-up was running because of the tears. "Here, let's go and that that stuff off." Tai got up and took her hand. The guest room connected to his parent's master bathroom. He took her in there and wet a wash cloth. She took it and wiped the layers of make-up off, and took out the pig tails. While she washed up Tai left and returned with an old tee shirt and a pair of plaid boxers. "I thought you might want to get out of that outfit." He said as he handed her the cloths. "They were my cloths a few years back, they should fit…" She smiled as she took the cloths. Tai returned to the guest room and shut the bathroom door.  
When Sora returned to the guest room in Tai's cloths, she saw Tai trying to make a bed on the floor.  
"There's room enough on the bed, if you don't want to sleep on the floor." She said quietly.  
"Ok, if you promise to stay on your side." Tai winked at her.  
"In your dreams Tai!" She hit him with a pillow.  
"Oh, I guess I'll just have to dream tonight then, won't I?" He gave her a smile. She sat down and pulled the covers up to her. Tai nervously laid down and pulled the sheets over him. There was a good three feet inbetween them.  
"Tai…" Sora started out, but then she stopped.  
"What Sora?" Tai said as he sat up and touched her shoulder.  
"Do you… do you think I'm ugly?" She asked as she stared at her hands, that were fumbling with the white sheets. "I mean that's why Mimi is always trying to get me to wear make-up and her style of cloths. Right?"  
"No Sora. You're not ugly- no one things you are… I… I think you are beautiful."  
"But then why is everyone trying to change me?" She started to cry. Tai moved closer and hugged her. She srt her head on his shoulder.  
"Who's trying to change you?" TAi asked.  
"Everyone… my mom… mimi ..everyone is by pressing me to do new things or.. Telling me to …" She looked up at Tai. ".. to date when I'm not ready." Tai got lost as he looked into her crimson eyes. He loved her so much he couldn't stand seeing her so upset.  
"Sora, you don't have to be or do anything… I'm sorry if I have been pressuring you into anything." He said sadly.  
"No, Tai… I do care about you deeply, and I do want to be more than just friends, but I don't want to do so just because everyone else thinks we should."  
Tai was stunned. Sora really did love him too. His heart raced for joy at this revelation, but then he remembered the pain she was in now.  
"Sora…" He said. "I love you and I'll wait till the end of time for you." She smiled and hugged him tight. "I love you for who you are… you are always beautiful to me… it doesn't matter if you are dirty and sweaty in jeans and a tee shirt, or dressed up… I love you for who you are inside." Sora still hung tight to him. He rubbed her back affectionately.  
"Tai… can I tell you something… but you have to promise no to breath a word of it to anyone…"  
"You can tell me anything Sora."  
"You know how I told you long ago that my dad died…" Tai nodded. He remembered that day. It was a very sad day for Sora. She loved her dad, and he loved her. Then one day, he's dead. Tai and Sora were not even ten at the time, but he could remember hugging Sora as she sobbed for hours.  
"Well, he might not be… He was a special officer during the Persian Gulf War… he worked for the US military working on secret operations and things, well they never found him.. And everyday I hoped he'd just show up one day. But I didn't want to change, because what if he doesn't recognize me when, if he comes home…" Sora started to cry once more.  
Tai was shocked at this statement. Everything made sense now… how she acted today and every other time Mimi and her mother tried to get her to do something a bit more girlie. Her father had brought Sora up playing outside with the boys.  
"Shush. It's ok Sora. He'll come abck.. And I'm sure he'll recognize you even if you change a little." He soothed her. She stopped crying a little and she laid down. Tai pulled the covers up and stroked her hair. Sora closed her eyes. Tai laid down too. He still held her but he left some space in between them. Sora, unexpectedly snuggled closer to him  
"Thanks for being ther for me Tai."  
"I'd do anything for you Sora. I'm glad you told me, you shouldn't have to go through all this alone."  
As Sora drifted off to sleep in Tai's arms, his eyes moved to the clock on the wall. It was five am. They had been talking for a good three hours. He relaxed a bit. But his mind returned to Sora. She had been suffereing in silence for years. Tai wanted to help her. He knew he had to try and find out what happened to her father. She disereved to know… Soon Tai fell asleep, still next to Sora.  
  
Tai woke up abruptly to giggles coming for behind the door to the gueat room. He slowly slipped out from Sora's cuddle. He silently went and opened the door to find Kari and Mimi about to peek in. Tai gave them a mean look as he pushed them away from the door.  
"Ohhhh, I think that's so cute." kari said smiling as Tai shut the door quietly.  
"Will you guys cut this out! She doesn't want a boyfriend right now! What she needs are friends. God you guys be so caught up in yourselves sometimes- you don't care who you hurt do you?" Everyone could tell Tai was pissed. Mimi and kari's faces now were grim. They didn't think he;d be this mad.  
"So will you just leaver her alnoe with all the girlie bullshit and boyfriend crap!" Tai went stragith to his room and changed into chort and a tee shirt. He then went in the kitchen and began to make breakfast. Mimi and Kari sat at the table. They hadn't spoken since Tai' fit.  
"Tai." Kari said meakly. "Did we hurt her that much?"  
Tai continued to scramble some eggs.  
"We Didn't mean to hurt her feelings." Mimi said about to break into tears. Tk came and put his hands on their shoulders.  
"we're so sorry." mimi began to cry. Tai didn't say anything.  
"Tai come on, say something!" Matt said as everyone came around the table.  
"What am I suppose to say? She was crying because you thought you'd all have some fun- force her to wear things she was uncomfortable with and then pressure her into spending the night with me alone in the same room with the sole purpose of us getting together. Quit trying to change who she is." He noticed he was now thoroughly whipping the eggs as he spoke. He calmed himself down and returned to the stove. "if I would have known what would have happened ;ast night, I would have spent the night at a friend's house or something."  
"Tai, you are being way out of line here. They didn't know Sora would act like that." Matt said defending Mimi, who was still crying.  
"Oh so you want me to tell you that Sora will be ok, She just was crying till five am, but don't worry about it." Tai looked straight at Matt.  
"I'm sorry." Mimi bawled.   
Tai realized Mimi was crying now, and his anger subsided.  
"Let's just drop this, ok? Just apoligize when she gets up and don't do it again. Ok? Let her be whoever and whatever she wants to be.." With that Tai apologized for making Mimi cry and he finished mixing his famous 'eggs a la Tai.' When he started to heat the eggs, everyone helped set the table. Just as the last dish was set down Sora came out of the guest room rubing her eyes. She was still clad in Tai's old cloths, which were still abit to big for her. The minute Mimi sw her she ran and hugged Sora, pratically begging her to forgive her for everything. Kari and Yoeli also pleaded for forgivness. Sora was caught off guard by the three. But forgave them right away. They brought her over to the table.  
"So do you want to play some soccer today?" Mimi asked.  
"No thanks." Sora said. "But we could go on a nature hike instead."  
"That sounds like fun. Why don't you guys go for a walk after breakfast?" Tai suggested as he brought the eggs to the table. "Dig in guys!" He said as he took a chair across form Sora. She smiled at Tai and he simled back.  
After they ate Sora changed out of Tai's cloths and into her own. The girls and most of the boys went for a wlak in the park. Tai had pulled Izzy aside and asked him to stay behind for a sec.  
"So what do you need my help for Tai?" Izzy questioned as he watched the others file out of the Kamiya apartment.  
"Can you hack into the US military information server?"  
"Um… yes, I suppose I could." Izzy's voice seemed hesitant. "But why do you need to get into there?"  
"I need to look for a solider from the Persian Gulf War."  
"I can try-" Izzy said as he followed Tai into their computer room. "can I ask why you need to find this person and who is it you are looking for?"  
"Don't ask, I promised I wouldn't say- ok? Can you just get me in there?"  
"Sure, give me a nano." And with that Izzy beagn to type on the keyboard of the computer. "Tai you do realize this is a felony. They might be able to trace our connection if caught."  
"I don't care- do it. If we get caught , then I'll go to jail."  
"Ok, here goes." After a few minutes of typing codes into the computer- which reminded Tai of random nonsense phrases and symbols- Izzy proudly brought up the right screen. Tai stood right behind Izzy.  
"Izzy, I'm going to need more of your help, but please! You forget everthing you heard in here, understood?" Tai looked serious. Izzy simple nodded in agreement. "And no questions." Again Izzy nodded. Tai took the keyboard and typed 'Takenouchi' into the database. Izzy just watched as the computer screen brought up a file with Sora's father's info on it. Tai began to read the file, and so did Izzy.  
"So he wasn't killed in action." Tai said.  
"It says here he was wounded and them suddenly he was missing."  
"Well that's great. Is there anything else?"  
"Here's the last file entry dated 1991- he was involved in a bomb attack, but got out alive. He then went back into the burning bunker to save others. He was treated for severe head trauma and extreme burns. And that's it… it's like the US government lost him after that." Izzy stated.  
"it can't end here! She diserves more than this!" Tai said angrly. "Search for Japanese units in Operation Desert Storm."  
"Japanese soliders? In the US military?"  
"Just do it, and search for military hospitals too."  
"Fine." Izzy took the keyboard and began typing. "wow there was such a thing as a Japanese unit in the gulf… look here/ Several unidentified Gulf Vets are currently at this hospice in Tokyo. Their dog tags were melted in an extreme fire.  
"That's got to be him. He has to be there." Tai said.  
"That's assuming quite a lot." Izzy popped Tai's bubble.   
"Well it's worth a chance." Tai said.  
"But, I thought Sora's father was dead. An accident in a plane or something?" Izzy questioned as Tai began writing down the address of the hospice.  
"Ok, shut it down." Tai said. "And forget everything you saw, ok?"  
"Sure Tai, but can I at least ask if Sora knows her father is possibly alive?" Tai looked at him.  
"She had a feeling he wasn't dead. They never gave them a body to burry. But she didn't know what to do with her suspissions. Now please, I promised I'd not tell anyone."  
"Don't worry Tai- I'll never speak of this again."  
"Thanks Izzy. I owe you big time."  
"I kow and one day I'll call up all these favors and you better be ready to pay up." Izzy smiled. Tai shut off the computer and the two boys returned to the Kamiya living room.  
Tai went into his room and grabbed his coat, car keys and a photo album.  
"Where are you going?" Izzy asked.  
"To find some answers." Tai said. "I'll be back in a few hours or so. Tell the gang that I had an errand to run or something."  
"First you ask me to comit a felony, and now it's a lie to friends- if I go to hell, I'm going to blame you!" Izzy laughed as he shook his head.  
"You're a saint Izzy," Tai said as he rushed out the door and to the parking garage. He jumped into the families red Honda and sped off.  
Tai didn't know what to exactly expect once he reached the Veteran's Hospice. But he knew he had to at least see if anyone of those soliders there knew where Mr. Takenouchi was. He nervously walked up to the office desk.  
"Hello, may I help you young man?" A woman dressed in a nurse's uniform asked.  
"Yes, I hope so.." Tai took a photo out of the album. It was an old photograph of Sora and her father, before he left her for the last time, and never came back. "I am looking for a soldier who has been missing for about ten years… his last name is Takenouchi." He showed the woman the old photo. "He would be a Persian Gulf veteran."  
"there is no one by the last name of Takenouchi here." The nurse said as she examined the photo. Tai's hopes began to fade.  
"Is there anyone that could possibly be him or at least know something about him?" Tai pleaded. "He should have an auburnish color hair and brownish eyes- he's tall…" Tai tried to remember what Sora's dad looked like  
"well this little girl does look familiar…"  
"Sora, her name is Sora. The man I'm looking for is her father."  
"Sora? Hey Kimsung, do these people in the photo look familiar? I know I've seen her before."  
An older nurse came up and exaimened the photo. "I know what you mean… but where?"  
"PLEASE! She's been looking for her dad for so long- Can I just please talk to the men that were in the Gulf war?" Tai wanted to cry. He was so close and yet so far from finding Sora's dad.  
"well there are at least five unidentified vets we take care of. But most of them don't have a clue to their past, or their present for that matter." The nurse said as she walked Tai down a white hallway.  
"What do you mean?" Tai questioned her.  
"The unit saw some heavy fighting and most of them have post-tramatic stress dissorder and a variety of other physical problems."  
Tai was led into a room where several men lounged. They all wore the same pale blue hospital gowns. Tai cringed at the thought that Sora's dad could be anyone of these men. Most were missing limps or digits; some had scars and other physical problems. Tai scanned the room. For some reason Tai's glance turned to a man who sat in a chair by a window. The shade of his short and patchy hair shone a coppery-auburn. Tai knew then that he had to be a relative of Sora. That shade of hair color was rare in Japan, and only someone with exotic lineage could possess such a color. Tai then recalled Sora saying that her father was part American and European. Tai slowly walked over towards the man. 'Please be him,' he chanted over and over in his head.  
As Tai got closer he heard the faint humming of a song, Tai hadn't heard in years. It was a traditional song that wasn;t played or remembered much anymore. But to Tai it was his favorite melody. The tune, Kang Ding Qing Ge, also happened to be the song Sora's father use to sing to her all the time.  
"Mr. Takenouchi." Tai said meekly. There was no response as the melody continued. "Um Sir… excuse me but…" Tai continued. The man slowly stopped humming and turned to look at Tai. There were faint scars showing the impact of the bomb and fire on his body. "Um.. Sir.. I don't know if you.."  
"I had a little friend with wild brown hair like yours once…" The man said intrupting Tai. "That was a long time ago when I had my Sora with me…" The man looked saddened as he spoke her name. In his hands he clutched a photo. It was worn and fading. It was a photo taken in the park next to Heighten View Terrace. In it was Tai and Sora at the age of about four, with a man holding them on his shoulders. 'Its' him!' Tai thought.  
"His name was T…"  
"Taichi."  
"Yes, Taichi. That's it. Taichi Kam…"  
"Kamiya?"  
"How do you know his name?" The man asked.  
"Mr. Takenouchi, it's me… I am Tai. I'm Sora's friend in your photo." Tai said  
"Takenouchi?…. Sora…" The man began to weep. "I've lost her… my little girl…" Tai put his hand on the man's shoulders. The trauma had caused him to forget almost everything except that he had a daughter named Sora a long time ago.  
"No you haven't… she's fine.. See.." Tai showed him the photo album he held in his hand. Inside were mostly photos of Tai and Sora through the years. Mr. Takenouchi stroked each photo as if he was stroking Sora's face.  
"This is my angel? She's so.." He said as he looked at the more recent photos of her.  
Suddenly a nurse came over to see why the man was weeping.  
"What's wrong sir?" The woman asked.  
"Look, it's my Sora." He replied as he pointed to Tai's photos.  
"Really?" The nurse looked excited. "You found your family… after all this time!" She was happy to see that he had found his daughter.  
Tai knelt next to him as they shared stories. Mr. Takenouchi seemed to remember many activities he use to do with Sora and Tai, and Tai told him stories about her growing up and in high school.  
"Do you remember your wife?" Tai asked.  
"I'm married to her?" He asked as he pointed to a picture of Sora's mother.  
"Yes, and you use to live right close to my family." Tai continued to tell him of his lost past.  
"Don't go so fast." The nurse warned. "You might confuse him more by overloading his brain with forced memories."  
"Sorry." Tai said. "It's just… she's been hoping he was alive for so long, now I've founf him."  
Tai spent hours with Mr. Takenouchi. They mostly talked about Sora.  
"Mr. Takenouchi, I… I should be going now." Tai said sadly. "I'll bring Sora over to see you tomorrow, if you want."  
"Yes, please… I want to se my baby girl again. More than anything in the world." He replied as he watched Tai leave the toom.  
Tai's heart soared as he left the building. He couldn't wait to tell Sora. She would be so happy. Tai would be able to grant her deepest wish. Tai drove home as the sun was setting. He Didn't notice how long he had spent talking with her father. By the time he got back to his apartment complex it was almost 10 pm.   
Everyone was watching a movie in the living room as Tai entered the household.  
"Wow that was some errand Tai!" Matt said.  
"Ya if you dodn;t want to be at the party you could have at least told us." TK joked.  
"Sorry- I knid of lost track opf time." Tai apologized as he came into the living room and stod by the couch. Sora moved over and Tai took a seat by her side.  
"So what are we watching?" He asked.  
"A murder mystery." TK replied.   
Tai began to watch the movie. Soon he noticed Sora slide against him. She had fallen asleep. Tai smiled as he put his arm around her. Once the movie was over Tai picked her up and brought her over to the guest room as the others went to their rooms. Just as Tai set her down on the bed, her eyes fluttered open.  
"Tai?" She said as she yawned.  
"I'm here." He said as he went towards the bathroom to change into his pj's.  
"where did you go?" She questioned him as he came back and sat on his side of the bed.  
"I got you a surprise- that's all."  
"A surpirse? For me? What is it?" She asked excitedly.  
"I'll show you tomorrow." He said as he covered her with the sheets. This time he moved close to her. She nuzzled up to his neck. Tai wrapped her in his arms. He knew that this was not the time, nor the place to do anything more than kiss and hold each other. And Tai was content as he kissed her lips and down her neck. She snuggled close to him. Soon they both fell asleep in one another's loving embrace.  
  
The bright morning sun broke over the horizon and light up the sky. Tai was awoken to Sora nuzzleing his neck affectionately. She was still asleep, as she shifted closer yet to Tai. He sighed happily at the feeling he got from being so close to her.  
He moved to kiss her forehead. As his lips caressed her soft skin, her crimson eyes opened.  
"Did I wake you? I'm sorry." He smiled down at her. She smiled back as she breathed in his scent. Tai began to stroke her silky auburn hair. "So when do you want to get your surprise?"  
"Hum.. It depends on what it is…" She said seductively as she drew her lips to his. Tai was stunned at the comment. He never even thought of… him and Sora… he could not help but blush a deep crimson, and found Sora was too.  
"I love you." Tai said as he once again kissed her forehead, and rolled out of bed. He was alittle sad to break the embrace, but he knew they had a long day ahead of them. "Well we better get going. It's a good drive to Tokyo." He said as he stretched. Sora followed him out of the bedroom.  
"What's in Tokyo Tai?" She asked.  
"You'll see." Tai smiled. The rest of the group was awake and breakfast was already on the table. Tai and Sora sat down and they all began to eat. Once the dishes were done, Tai went into his room and changed. Sora changed in Kari's room. She didn't know what to expect from Tai… he had something up his sleeve.   
"So are you ready to go?" Tai asked Sora as she entered the Kamiya's living room.  
"Where are you guys going?" Kari asked.   
"No where special." Tai replied.   
"I guess…" Sora said. Tai grabbed the car keys and took Sora's hand.  
"Don't wait up guys!" Tai said as he walked out the door with Sora.   
The car ride to Tokyo didn't take that long… Tai was known for speeding, and he wanted so bad for Sora to be reunited with her father. Soon they were there. Tai parked the car and turned off the ignition.  
"Tai…. What are we doing at a hospice?" Sora asked as she looked out at the building before them.  
"You'll see." Taio smiled and got out of the car. Sora followed him as he entered the building.  
"Why, hello again Mr. Kamiya." The nurse at the front desk smiled.  
"Again? Tai have you been here before?" Sora questioned stepping out from behind him.  
"Oh MY!" The nurse exclaimed at the sight of Sora. "Is this? Is this Sora?" She said as she came over and looked at Sora like they knew each other.  
"Do… do I know you?" Sora questioned politely. She looked at Tai, who was smiling a big smile.  
"Girls! Look, it's her. The little girl in the photo!" The nurse called over to another group of ladies clad in white nurses outfits. There was a rush of people over to see Sora. She was engulfed in hugs from total strangers. "I bet you'll want to see him."   
"See who?" Sora questioned, but no one noticed because Tai was nodding. He took Sora's hand and led her down the same hall he had been escorted yesterday.  
"Sora…You remember the other night, when you told me about your father… well…"  
"What?" Sora asked. They were now standing outside a door, a group of nurses stood behind them. They were all crying. Sora knew not why they felt they knew her or why they needed to cry. She was very confused. How did they know her, she wondered. "Will someone please explain what's going on… Tai?" She looked to Tai as he opened the doors to a room, similar to the one the other day. But except of being filled with war scared men, a single man sat in a chair by the window. Tai took Sora's hand and led her into the room. She found she was no longer able to speak as she was being brought closer to this mysterious man. But for some reason she was not afraid… she felt like she knew him… but who could he be?  
Tai stopped at the man's side. Sora's eyes looked at the form of the man before her. He finally realized he had company and turned his head to see who it was.   
The instant his face came into full view Sora's eyes went wide in extreme shock… was it him…  
"S..o..r..a?" The man whispered at her. His eyes were spurting out tears, and so were hers.   
"Papa?" She cried as she ran into his open arms. They embraced tightly as they both sobbed tears of utter joy. "Is that you papa?" She screamed. She was trembling from the shock of the moment, as he lightened the embrace to look at her face. Sora dropped to her knees, as her father held her face in his hands. She had forgotten what his strong touch had felt like… so powerful, yet gentle…  
"My little Sora." He smiled as he continued to hug his long lost daughter. "I've missed you so much…" He looked up at Tai. "Thank you. Thank you." He exclaimed as he motioned for Tai to join in the happy moment. The three hugged for the longest. The nurses and hospice staff were all touched by the heart warming reunion.  
Soon the tears ended and they sat in silence as Sora sat happily in her father's lap. She hugged him, never wanting to let him go again.  
"Daddy… what happened?" She asked as she fingered a scar that was fading on his forehead.   
"It's a long story, but it doesn't matter anymore… I have you back now…"  
"I've missed you daddy. I knew you were still alive…" She said as she burried her face into his hospital gown. Tears once again returned to her. She was comforted by both men. Tai was just so happy to see them reunited. He stood up and was about to leave when Sora's voice called out to him. He turned around. She had gotten up off her father's ap, and came running for him. She embraced him and kissed him.  
"I'm just happy I could find him for you." He said as he hugged her back.  
"Thank you so much Tai…" Sora said as she looked up into his chocolate orbs. He smiled back at her.  
"You know Taichi, you don't have to go…" Mr. Takenouchi said as he stood up, and walked over to the two.  
"I don't; want to entrude." He said.  
"You aren't." Sora said as she took his hand and brought him back to where her father's chair was.  
The three spent the rest of the day talking and catching up on the long years they had missed. But soon the sun began to set and the hour grew later.  
"I don't want to leave you daddy." Sora said as she hugged her father for the bizillionth time.  
"But you're not leaving me…you can bring your mother and visit tomorrow." He smiled as he set his hand under her chin and gently pulled her face up to look at him. "My…you have grown up so much… you're such a beautiful young woman… but I'll always see you as my little Sora." He smiled and wiped away her tears. "I'll see you tomorrow then, ok princess?"  
"Sure dad." She smiled as she hugged him goodnight. Then she turned to Tai, who waved to her father as they exited the hospice. As they left the building, Sora looked up to the sky. The stars were out and the moon shown brightly. She looked over to Tai, as he pulled out the car keys and unlocked the doors. Without warning Sora thew herself on him. She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the lips.  
"Gee, what was that for?" He blushed at her tender embrace.  
"Thank you so much Tai… how can I ever thank you?" She exclaimed as she finally released him from her grip.  
"Well, you don't have to do anything… I'm, glad that I could help you and make you happy." He smiled.  
"Thank you Tai…"  
"Sora, I love you, and I'm just happy to see you happy."  
"I love you too Tai." She smiled again as she once again locked lips with her love. 


End file.
